The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An automated manual transmission is automatically shifted by an actuator during driving of a vehicle to be able to provide driving convenience similar to that of an automatic transmission and transmits power more efficiently than the automatic transmission to be able to contribute to improvement in fuel efficiency of a vehicle.
The automated manual transmission is an apparatus which uses a hydraulic & pneumatic actuator of the existing manual transmission not for a user, but for a transmission control unit (TCU) to automatically perform a shifting process by a gear control.
Meanwhile, simply describing an automated manual transmission (AMT) system performing a torque assist in a vehicle in which the automated manual transmission is equipped, a torque transferred from an engine is controlled by a main clutch and an assist clutch to be selectively transferred to the transmission, in which 1, 3, 4, 5, and R stages may be formed by the intermittence operation of the main clutch and a 2 stage may be formed by the intermittence operation of the assist clutch.
That is, when a shifting stage of a 1 stage or 3 stage is formed to perform a shift to a 2 stage while driving, 2 stage shifting is performed by a torque cross control of the main clutch and the assist clutch, such that a torque drop phenomenon occurring during the 2 stage shifting process may be prevented, thereby preventing a torque interruption from occurring during the shifting (similar to double clutch shifting of a dual-clutch transmission (DCT)).
However, the existing torque assist AMT system has a structure in which a two stage output gear used in the torque assist is separately provided at an output shaft and the assist clutch is provided at an end portion of an opposite side of the engine, and therefore has a concern in that a total length of the transmission may be increased and the vehicle mountability of the transmission may be reduced.
Further, compared with a disposition structure of the general manual transmission, the existing torque assist AMT system has a difference in the number of shafts, a disposition of a gear stage, etc., and therefore the transmission for the AMT is difficult to manufacture using the existing manual transmission production line.